Have come to understand
by Yurika Rika
Summary: Luffy mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk teman-temannya terutama Nami. Saat ia akan keluar dari Pulau wanita. Kata-kata apa yang mengejutkan teman-temannya terutama Nami. Silahkan Baca . Mohon Review :)


**Disclaimer: One Piece tetap punya Eiichiro Oda. :)**

**_One Piece FanFiction_**

**Hallooo... ^_^**

**Ini fic saya yang pertama untuk One Piece loh.. Jadi mohon maklum jika masih ada Typo, Alur tidak nyambung, GaJe, Abal, dan sebagainya.**

**Pairing : Luffy and Nami**

**"Have come to understand"**

**#Happy Reading#**

* * *

Cerita ini diangkat saat Luffy telah menepati janji pada Magaret, yang akan membawa Kru Topi Jerami ke Pulau Wanita. Tepatnya setelah meninggalkan Pulau Wanita.

" Nami, Kau tidak mau keluar kamar?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang membuka pintu kamar Nami.

Nami yang sedang duduk dengan posisi memeluk kakinya di tempat tidurnya, menyadari kedatangan wanita itu.

" Nanti saja aku keluar, Robin." Dengan halus Nami menjawab pertanyaan wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yaitu Robin.

" Kau yakin?" Robin yang masih di depan pintu bertanya lagi.

"…" Nami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Robin. Nami hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Robin yang tadi hanya diam di depan pintu, dia akhirnya masuk ke kamar Nami lalu menutup pintunya.

" Kau kenapa, Nami? Kau sepertinya depresi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luffy tadi kepada Hancock." Robin membuka pembicaraan kepada Nami, yang dari tadi hanya diam.

" Ya, Aku sangat depresi mendengar kata-kata dia tadi. Luffy selalu mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu tanpa dipikirkan lagi matang-matang." Nami mencurahkan perasaannya pada Robin. Robin hanya setia memperhatikan dan mendengarkan Nami.

" Jika aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi dan kata-kata Luffy kepada Hancock, Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang melayang yang tak pernah aku duga." Nami langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

**FLASHBACK**

" Oiiii… HANCOCK! DENGARKAN AKU UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR KALINYA!" Luffy sedang berteriak di balkon dek belakang lantai 2. Hingga semua orang yang ada di pelabuhan Kerajaan Kuja dan yang dikapal mendengarnya dan tertuju pada suara Luffy. Saat itu Kapal Thousand Sunny sedang berjalan perlahan keluar dari Pulau Wanita.

Hancock yang sedang duduk dikursi ularnya yang berada di pelabuhan Kerajaan Kuja itu, langsung berdiri dan wajahnya memerah dan berseri-seri, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luffy lelaki pujaannya itu. 'Apa yang akan dikatakan Luffy ya? Apa dia ingin mengatakan, _" Hancock, aku akan kembali, lalu aku akan menikahimu."_ Hmmm… Luffy sayang..' Hancock membayangkan Luffy akan mengatakan itu. Hancock tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

" AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU! TAPI…" Luffy memotong kata- katanya dan langsung tersenyum lebar gaya khas Luffy. Hancock pun langsung shock dengan kata-kata Luffy. Hingga seluruh warga Kerajaan Kuja yang mengdengarkannya juga shock.

" Untuk yang sekian kalinya, pemuda itu menolak Hancock." Nyonba yang sedang disamping Hancock menyeletuk.

" TAPI AKU AKAN MENIKAHI NAVIGATORKU! NAMI! Shishishishi.." Luffy mengatakannya dengan polosnya. Kru Topi Jerami pun sangat shock dengan kata-kata Luffy yang begitu jelas dari pada kalimatnya yang pertama.

Kapal sudah keluar dari Pulau Wanita.

Nami orang yang bersangkutan, yang sedang di dek pengendali kapal pun juga sangat shock dan langsung berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya.

"Nami-san, Kau mau kemana?" Sanji merasa aneh yang tiba-tiba Nami murung dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

" Aku mau ke kamar. Untuk keluar dari Calm Belt Franky pasti tau caranya." Nami berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya. Kru Topi Jerami pun juga ikut diam, melihat tingkah Nami yang langsung murung setelah mendengar kata-kata Luffy.

" Kenapa dia murung seperti itu? Mestinya dia langsung lompat menuju Luffy dan menghanjarnya habis-habisan." Usop berpendapat di depan semua temannya. Teman-temannya hanya menganggung.

Tiba-tiba Luffy datang dan tersenyum puas dihadapan teman-temannya. Luffy langsung menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya.

" Kalian kenapa? Kenapa diam-diam seperti ini?" Luffy yang kelewat polos atau bisa dibilang bodoh, tidak merasakan kalau kata-kata dia membuat teman-temannya shock berat.

PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK! DUNG! DIKSSS! DUAKK!

Tanpa basa-basi Zoro, Sanji, dan Usop, langsung menghajar Luffy.

" KALIAN INI KENAPA?! TIBA-TIBA MENGHAJARKU!." Luffy dengan sangat marah, mengomel pada teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba memukulinya. Tapi teman-temannya tidak menghiraukannya dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Luffy untuk mengendaikan kapal agar keluar dari Calm Belt.

" Sudah kau renungi saja apa yang kau katakan tadi saat kapal kita sedang berjalan keluar dari Pulau Wanita." Sanji bicara ketus pada Luffy.

" Nanti kita bicarakan setelah kita keluar dari Calm Belt dan juga Nami keluar dari kamarnya." Lanjut Usop dengan nada katus juga.

Luffy langsung kaget, ' Kenapa Nami di kamar? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi kepada Hancock?' Luffy berbicara kepada batinnya.

Nami yang sudah di kamar mendengar perdebatan teman-temannya.

**END FLASHBACK**

" Perkataannya kepada Hancock itu tidak masuk diakal, Robin. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Dan kenapa aku yang harus jadi objeknya dia?" Nami mengeluh pada Robin.

" Mungkin yang ada diotak si Kapten hanya ada kau." Robin menjawab dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

" Robin.." pipi Nami merah padam mendengar kata-kata Robin.

" Fufufu.." Robin hanya tertawa kecil kepada Nami.

" Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?!" Nami mulai jengkel pada Robin.

" Fufu.. Tidak apa-apa." Robin gaya bicaranya seperti meledek Nami.

" Robin.. Tidak mungkin si Bodoh itu seperti itu. Dia pasti asal ucap." Nami meyakinkan Robin agar tidak meledeknya.

"…" Suasana langsung hening sesaat.

" Aku tau kau sangat dekat dengan Luffy, sejak aku pertama kali bergabung dengan Kru ini. Walau pun Luffy perhatian dan sayang pada teman-temannya sama rata. Tapi pasti ada salah satu dari kita Kru Topi Jerami yang dia sangat cintai." Dengan serius Robin menjelaskan pada Nami.

" Tapi Robin.."

" Kau jangan membohongi perasaanmu." Robin langsung memotong kata-kata Nami. Nami pun langsung terdiam dengan kata-kata Robin yang seperti itu.

"…"

" Mereka sekarang dimana?" Nami langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

" Mereka ada di ruang makan." Robin hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya Nami mau keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca siang menjelang sore ini sangat cerah, tapi tidak secerah suasana kapal Thousand Sunny-Go. Saat di ruang makan Luffy dan yang lain hanya diam saja dan saling memandang serius satu sama lain. Hingga suasana di ruang makan sangat hening dan tegang.

" Maaf telah menunggu lama." Nami pun datang ke ruang makan bersama Robin.

" Sialan duduk, Nami-san." Sanji langsung memberi duduk pada Nami dimeja makan bersama Usop, Chopper, Brook, Luffy, dan Sanji. Sedangkan Robin duduk di sofa di dekat meja makan bersama Zoro dan Franky.

" Aku yang akan memulai pembicaraan." Usop dengan serius membuka pembicaraan.

" Luffy, Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu saat kita akan keluar dari Pulau Wanita?" Usop mengintrogasi Luffy dengan wajah yang serius. Luffy seperti berpikir.

" Aku mengatakan itu karena dia berkali-kali berkata, ' Luffy, Apa kau akan menikahiku?' , itu yang selalu dia katakan padaku setiap aku bersikap baik padanya. Aku bersikap baik padanya karena dia aku anggap sebagai temanku dan tidak lebih dari itu." Luffy menjelaskan dengan wajah yang polos.

" Lalu, apa kau tidak tahu apa akibatnya, kau mengatakan akan menikahi Nami?" Usop kembali mengintrogasi.

" Tidak. Shishishishishi." Luffy hanya tersenyum lebar.

Nami hanya diam saja. Karena dia tau pasti Luffy menjawabnya seperti itu. Usop dan yang lainya kecuali Sanji hanya menghela nafas. Dan Sanji langsung mengeluarkan gurat marah dikeningnya.

" LUFFY! APA YANG PERBUAT ITU BISA MEMBAHAYAKAN NAMI-SAN. JIKA DARI ORANG KERAJAAN KUJA MEMBERI TAHU KE PEMERINTAH KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN NAMI-SAN, PASTI NAMI-SAN DALAM BAHAYA. DAN KAU TAU HANCOCK-SAMA ITU ADALAH SHICIBUKAI. JIKA DIA DENDAM PADA NAMI-SAN, DIA AKAN MEMBUNUH NAMI-SAN KARENA KAU MENOLAK HANCOCK-SAMA UNTUK MENIKAHI NAMI-SAN. AKU JUGA TIDAK RELA KAU MENIKAHI NAMI-SAN, KAU TAHU! KAU JADI ORANG JANGAN BODOH DAN ASAL BICARA, LUFFY!" Sanji mengomel pada Luffy dengan sangat marah dan mengepalkan tangan di depan mukanya, sebagai tanda ingin menghajar Luffy. Dan seperti biasa Sanji selalu berlebihan pada wanita.

" Huh, Iya, aku berbicara seperti itu bukan karena asal tapi yang ada diotakku saat itu hanya Nami yang nanti akan aku nikahkan. Apa aku salah?" Luffy lagi-lagi berbicara dengan polosnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Nami akhirnya kembali merasa tak karuan dengan kata-kata Luffy _'yang ada diotakku saat itu hanya Nami yang nanti akan aku nikahkan'_ . Sedangkan yang lainnya diam dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan Luffy. Kecuali Robin. Seakan-akan Robin mengetahui semuanya.

"…."

" Tapi itu semua ada pada keputusan Nami. Jika Nami mau, aku akan menikahinya. Jika Nami tidak mau, aku tidak akan menikahinya." Tanpa ada yang menjawab salah atau tidak, Luffy meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan wajah yang serius. Dan dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Dengan sikap Luffy yang seperti itu membuat teman-temannya tersentak. Karena seorang Luffy tidak pernah mengkompromikan sesuatu yang dia katakan dan dia inginkan. Bisa dibilang egois.

"Apa Luffy marah pada kita?" Chopper sedih, karena tiba-tiba Luffy keluar dari ruang makan tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam seperti merenungi sesuatu.

DUAK!

Nami yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam, tiba-tiba memukul meja didepannya. " Kalian semua tak usah khawatir tentang aku yang akan menikah dengan Luffy. Aku yakin pasti Luffy akan melindungiku." Nami menunduk dengan memejamkan matanya berbicara dengan jelas kepada teman-temannya.

" EEEEHHHH…!" teman-temannya yang lain langsung terkejut, kecuali Robin dan Zoro hanya tersenyum.

" Kenapa Nami-saaannn~?" Sanji merengek dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sanji dan memasang wajah tegas padanya, Sanji pun semakin suram.

" Jika kapten sudah berbicara pasti navigatornya mengikutinya." Usop menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang cerah ini, Kru Topi Jerami lebih cepat tidur. Suasana kapal Thousand Sunny-Go hening sekali. Tapi ada seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang orange, yang sedang mengendap-endap ke kamar pria.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

*cukup lama*

" Hmm.. Ada apa?" Pria hidung panjang membuka pintu, namun matanya masih tertutup.

" Untung kau Usop, Ada Luffy?" Wanita itu berbicara pelan-pelan. Usop yang baru buka mata kaget.

" AAAA!… Nami kau.." Mulut Usop ditutup oleh tangan Nami.

" Jangan keras-keras nanti yang lain terbangun." Nami melepas tangannya dari Usop.

" Huhh.. iya, ada apa?" Usop berbicara pelan-pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar Pria.

" Luffy ada di dalam?"

" Tidak, aku hanya melihatnya di kepala Sunny-Go. Lagi makan malam pun juga dia tidak makan kan." Usop menjelaskannya pelan.

" Iya dia tidak ikut makan malam. Apa tidak ada yang mengajaknya?" Nami dengan wajah yang khawatir.

" Sudah, tapi dia diam saja sejak kejadian sore itu kita menyidang dia." Usop kembali menjelaskan.

"…" Nami hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang khawatir.

" Mungkin dia masih ada di kepala Sunny-Go. Cepat susul dia." Usop tahu pasti Nami khawatir dengan Luffy yang terlihat dari wajahnya.

" Eh, Iya, Aku akan kesana. Terima kasih Usop." Nami tersenyum.

" Iya sama-sama." Usop hanya biasa saja, karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Biasanya dia bersikap sok keren sama orang yang berterima kasih padanya.

Nami langsung berjalan ke kepala Sunny-Go. Sedangkan Usop langsung masuk ke kamar pria.

Dalam berjalan menuju kepala Sunny-Go, Nami langsung berpikir tentang Luffy, 'ada apa dengan Luffy? Apa dia masih marah dengan yang lain karena sudah mengintrogasi dia seperti penjahat? Apa dia menunggu keputusan dariku? Tumben dia tidak merasa lapar? Apa selama dua tahun dia tidak makan, hingga dia bisa menahan lapar?'. Tak lama dia hampir sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

" Luffy.." Nami memanggilnya dengan suara yang agak kencang, karena dia ada di bawah kepala Sunny-Go.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Nami penasaran, dia langsung naik keatas melihat keadaan Luffy. Dengan perlahan dia menaiki tangga. Setelah sampai dia menaiki setengah tangga , Nami mendengar suara dengkuran. Dalam hati Nami, 'Jangan-jangan dia tidur.' Karena penasaran Nami langsung cepat menaiki tangga. ' Jika dia tidur disitu, bisa-bisa dia jatuh kelaut.' Nami mengkhawatirkan Luffy.

" Nami…"

Setelah sampai di kepala Sunny-Go, Nami terkejut mendengar ada yang memanggil dia dan memejamkan matanya.

" Luffy, Kukira kau tidur." Tanpa melihat kearah Luffy, Nami berbicara seperti itu.

Saat dia melihat kearah Luffy, ternyata Luffy masih tidur.

DAG! DUG! DUAK!

Nami dengan cepat memukul kepala Luffy.

" SAKIIIITTT!" Luffy langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sudah ada dua benjolan.

" KAU JANGAN TIDUR DI SINI, BODOH. NANTI KAU BISA TERJATUH KE LAUT." Nami mengomel pada Luffy dengan sangat kesal.

" Jatuh-ke-laut." Luffy langsung liat ke bawahnya.

" AAAAAAARRRRHH…!" Luffy ketakutan dan memeluk kaki Nami yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

" Aku tidak mau jatuh ke laut." Luffy menggeleng-geleng dan merengek, bagaikan anak kecil.

" Makanya kau jangan tidur disini." Sahut Nami ketus sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

" Eh, Nami. Hhihi.." Luffy baru sadar kalau yang dia sedang memeluk kaki Nami sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yup." Luffy langsung berdiri di samping Nami.

" Maaf." Luffy masih tersenyum lebar. Nami hanya menghela nafas.

" Ayo turun, aku juga tidak mau terjatuh ke laut." Nami langsung turun melewati tangga. "Yup." Sedangkan Luffy langsung melompat.

" Kau kenapa tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan yang lain sejak kejadian di ruang makan?" Nami yang baru sampai turun tangga langsung bertanya pada Luffy.

" Oh itu, aku hanya ingin keluar saja." Luffy menjawab datar.

" Kau yakin?" Nami penasaran.

" Iya." Jawab Luffy datar lagi.

" Apa kau tidak lapar?"

" Lapar?"

KRIIIUUUKKKK~~

" Aku LAPAR~" Keluh Luffy dengan wajah memelas.

DUAK!

" Bodoh!" Nami menghela nafas setelah puas memukul Luffy.

.

.

.

Nami akhirnya menyediakan makanan sisa teman-temannya makan malam. Nami hanya duduk di samping Luffy dan melihat Luffy yang sedang melalap makanannya dalam waktu 10 menit.

" Waahhh… kenyang…" Luffy tersenyum riang dan memukul pelan perutnya sendiri yang sudah agak gendut.

" Cepat sekali kau makan, Luffy." Nami berbasa-basi. Tanpa harus bertanya dia juga sangat tau makannya sangat cepat walau sebanyak apa pun makanannya.

" Sebenarnya makanan ini kurang banyak. Tapi tak apa yang penting perutku sudah terisi." Jawab Luffy polos.

" Sanji yang menyisakannya untukmu dan menyimpannya di lemari makan yang tak terkunci." Nami menyilangkan lengan tangannya.

" Wahh.. Sanji koki yang baik. Shishishishi." Luffy tersenyum lebar.

" Kau tidak marah dengan teman-teman yang mengintrogasi dirimu?" Nami melanjutkan ke pertanyaannya yang tadi saat dia di kepala Sunny-Go.

" Tidak. Aku hanya heran dan sedikit kecewa saja." Luffy memegang dagunya.

" Kecewa?" Nami ikut-ikutan heran. Baru pertama kalinya dia mengatakan kecewa kepada teman-temannya.

" Sedikit kecewa, kenapa mereka marah dan harus bersikap seperti itu padaku, hanya karena aku ingin menikahimu? Sedangkan Hancock yang berkali-kali mengatakan ingin menikah denganku, teman-temannya atau pun saudaranya tak pernah marah dengannya, mungkin malah mendukungnya." Luffy berbicara sambil memegang dagunya. Nami hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

" Kita semua yang berada disini tidak menyangkan kau akan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Kita sudah seperti keluarga. Jika kau mengatakan seperti itu kau hampir memecahkan kepercayaan mereka kepadamu sebagai sahabat. Jika kau akan menjadikan salah satu sahabatmu atau keluargamu sebagai istrimu, sama saja kau mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari mereka untuk kepentingan pribadimu sendiri." Nami menjelaskan sedikit ragu, sebab dia juga merasakan hal yang dirasakan Luffy.

" Jadi, aku tidak boleh menikahimu." Luffy masih sambil memegang dagunya. Nami jadi ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan pada teman-temannya kalau dia mengikuti keputusan Luffy.

" Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang pada yang lain. Kalau aku mau menikah denganmu." Nami dengan malu-malu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

" Lalu apa yang kau jalaskan tadi itu kepadaku?" Luffy heran dengan Nami.

" Itu hanya, ehm, menjelaskan saja apa yang mereka rasakan sebelum saat aku memutuskan aku mau menikah denganmu. Dan sebetulnya yang membuat mereka marah itu karena aku yang terlalu berlebihan merespon perkataanmu pada Hancock. Hehehe." Nami jadi salah tingkah dan malu kepada Luffy.

Tanpa sadar Nami sudah di angkat dari bangkunya ke meja makan yang berukuran sedang itu. Luffy yang mengangkatnya sudah berhadapan dengan Nami, Luffy hanya tersenyum lebar ala khasnya.

" Kau mau apa, Luffy?!" Nami dengan nada yang ketakutan. Yang sesungguhnya hati Nami yang berdebar-debar langsung bertatapan dengan Luffy, hingga pipinya merah padam.

" Maaf, Aku hanya senang, jadi aku mengangkatmu ke meja, agar aku dapat melihat wajahmu secara langsung." Luffy masih dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Luffy." Wajah Nami hampir memerah. Nami langsung menutup matanya.

" Kau kenapa menutup matamu, Nami?" Luffy langsung bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya. Nami langsung membuka matanya.

" Hahaha. Tidak. Hahaha." Nami yang salah tingkah sambil memukul-mukul pundang Luffy.

" Kau ada-ada saja. Aku kira kau tidur." Luffy berjalan kearah sofa yang ada di dekat meja makan. 'Kau kira aku ini kau yang bisa langsung tidur sambil duduk, Bodoh!' gerutu Nami dalam hati.

" Kau tidak ke kamarmu untuk tidur." Nami menyarankan pada Luffy, karena sudah larut malam.

" Tidak. Aku masih mau bicara padamu, Nami." Luffy langsung menutup sedikit wajahnya dengan topi jeraminya.

" Mau bicara apa?" Jawab Nami datar sambil turun dari meja makan dan berjalan ke sofa, lalu dia duduk di samping Luffy.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Luffy. Dia masih pada posisinya.

" Luffy?!" Nami kesal karena tidak dijawab oleh Luffy. Tanpa memandangnya.

" Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Kepala Luffy tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat kepala Nami. Nami pun terkejut setelah menengok ke Luffy, ternyata wajah Luffy sudah ada di depan wajahnya.

Wajah Nami sekarang benar-benar merah, rasanya dia ingin langsung pergi dari hadapan Luffy. 'Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Tunggu, apa dia mengerti artinya cinta?' batin Nami.

" Nami, Kau sakit?" Luffy agak menjauh dari wajah Nami, dia bingung dengan wajah Nami yang merah. Dia jadi ingat saat Nami sakit, pada saat perjalan ke Arabasta dan mendatangi pulau Kerajaan Drum untuk mencari dokter.

DAK! DUK! DUAKK!

Nami langsung menghajar Luffy, hingga Luffy terjatuh dari sofa. " Tidak, BODOH!" Nami kesal dengan Luffy yang polos + bodoh itu. Yang tidak mengerti, bahwa Nami sedang malu dihadapan Luffy.

" SAKIITT!" Luffy memegang kepalanya yang sudah ada 3 bejolan sambil tengkurap.

" Aku mau tidur!" Nami langsung pergi meninggalkan Luffy. Luffy yang menyadari Nami sudah keluar dari ruang makan langsung mengejar Nami. " Tunggu Nami."

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Tok..Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. 20x..

*Dari dalam kamar Nami*

' Errgghh…! Si Bodoh ini!' batin Nami kesal. Nami yang duduk di tempat tidurnya langsung berdiri dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

" Berisik!" Nami kesal.

" Oi.. Nami, akhirnya membuka pintu juga." Luffy dengan wajah girang.

" Aku sudah ngantuk! Jadi jangan ganggu aku, Luffy!" Nami langsung menutup pintunya tapi dengan cepat Luffy menahannya dari luar.

" Tunggu Nami." Luffy menahan Nami dengan nada serius. Nami pun tersentak dengan nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Luffy.

" K-Kau m-mau a-apa l-lagi?" jawab Nami gugup yang membelakangi Luffy.

Luffy yang masih dibelakangi Nami, melangkah kearah Nami perlahan, secara perlahan juga Luffy memeluk Nami dari belakang dan tangannya melingkari perut Nami.

" Lu-Luffy.." Nami tubuhnya seperti diterjang angin berkekuatan tinggi, hingga tubuhnya tenggelam dipelukkan Luffy. Luffy pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" Nami,….. Selama 2 tahun aku dan kau dan juga yang lain terpisah, dan itu cukup lama bagiku. aku yakin kalian termasuk aku berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi aku selain berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat, aku juga mencari apa tahu, apa yang ada didalam dada ini, apa yang aku rasakan, saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, saat itu aku sedang melarikan diri dengan kapal kecil dan aku melihatmu dan kau juga melihatku…"

'Kau masih mengingat itu, Luffy. Saat itu aku masih menjadi pencuri harta karun dari bajak laut, dan saat itu aku masih membenci bajak laut.' Batin Nami. Nami jadi tersenyum dalam pelukkan Luffy karena kejadian sekecil itu dia masih mengingatnya dan Nami jadi ingin mendengarkan lagi curahan hati Luffy pada Nami.

"…tapi aku tidak menghiraukan perasaan itu. Tapi saat aku kenal dirimu di Kota Orange, aku jadi tertarik pada dirimu, aku tidak peduli kau itu pencuri atau tidak. Saat kau mencuri kapal Merry-Go dari aku, Zoro, dan Usop, Aku tidak percaya kau sejahat itu. Tapi setelah aku mendapat penjelasan dari teman Zoro, aku jadi merasa khawatir kepadamu. Aku yakin kau butuh pertolonganku, dan ternyata benar…"

'Aku ingat saat itu. Sebenarnya aku juga takut kau marah padaku saat aku mencuri kapal Merry-Go. Tapi kau tidak marah sama sekali kepadaku dan kau malah membantuku dan membebaskan desaku dari belenggu bajak laut Arlong. Saat itu juga aku jadi tertarik padamu.' Batin Nami. Tanpa sadar Nami sudah memendung air matanya.

"…Saat kau sungguh-sungguh menjadi Kru Bajak Lautku, aku sering memperhatikanmu. Walau kau selalu memukulku. Tapi itu yang membuatku senang, aku senang kau selalu ada dalam perjalananku dan petualanganku. Bukan karena kau navigatorku, kau sesuatu yang paling berharga dihidupku. Tapi aku tidak senang jika kau sedih dan tidak tersenyum. Apa lagi saat kau sakit, aku sebenarnya sangat menghawatirkanmu. Saat kita terpisah, dan aku berada di Pulau Wanita, aku selalu mengingatmu, walau pun disana banyak wanita.."

' Sebagus itukah ingatanmu kepadaku, Luffy? Aku tidak menyangka. Aku sekarang tidak bisa berbohong lagi dengan diriku sendiri, bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.' Batin Nami, sambil kedua tangannya memegang dadanya, untuk merasakan apa yang ada dalam dadanya atau bisa dibilang hatinnya. Tanpa terasa air matanya yang termendung tadi jatuh menyentuh tangan Luffy yang masih memeluk perut Nami. Luffy pun tersadar akan hal itu.

" Nami.." Luffy langsung membalikkan badan Nami, Nami hanya nurut saja. Karena Nami tidak mau terlihat kalau dia sedang menangis, Nami langsung bersandar didada Luffy yang bidang itu masih sambil memegang dadanya. Dengan sekejap Luffy memeluk Nami dan membelai rambutnya yang panjangnya.

" Nami, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" Luffy dengan lembut bertanya pada Nami sambil membelai rambutnya.

Nami merenggangkan pelukan Luffy. " Aku menangis bahagia, Bodoh." Sambil mengusap air matanya. Luffy hanya tersenyum. " Kau tidak membalas pelukanku, Nami." Tanpa berkata-kata Nami langsung membalas pelukkan Luffy.

Pelukkan itu cukup lama. Membuat mereka benar-benar tenggelam didalamnya. Nami dan Luffy sama-sama merasakan kehangatan dalam tubuh mereka.

" Aku Mencintaimu." Tanpa sadar Nami mengatakan itu dalam pelukan Luffy. Luffy pun terkejut, hingga dia merenggangkan perlukkannya untuk menatap Nami dan memastikan apa yang dia dengar itu benar atau tidak.

" Nami, Apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Aku tidak mimpikan." Luffy sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

" Itu benar Luffy." Nami yang sedang menatap Luffy, pipinya merah padam. " Lalu kau mengetahui rasa yang kau rasakan itu cinta, dari siapa kau tau?" Nami penasaran.

" Dari Reyleigh." Jawab Luffy polos.

" Kau juga dapat pelajaran cinta dari Reyleigh-san?" Nami bertanya geli.

" Tidak, saat itu Reyleigh bertanya padaku, apa aku cinta pada Hancock? Saat itu aku bingung dan langsung bertanya cinta itu apa? Lalu Reyleigh menjelaskannya padaku. Itu yang membuatku tahu apa yang aku rasakan." Jawab Luffy Polos.

' Pasti Reyleigh-san mati-matian untuk menjelaskannya pada Luffy.' Batin Nami, dan ia tertawa kecil.

" Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?" Nami menatap penuh arti.

" Aku merasa cinta kepadamu, Nami." Luffy juga menatap Nami. Nami hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

" Sekarang kau sudah mulai…" Kalimat Nami terhenti, karena ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ternyata Luffy langsung mencium Nami. Nami pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Luffy. 'Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Luffy?' Batin Nami. Nami hanya bisa diam dan perlahan-lahan menutup matanya, Nami sangat menikmati ciuman dari Luffy dan Nami pun membalas ciuman Luffy.

*cukup lama*

Luffy perlahan melapaskan ciumannya pada Nami. Nami juga mengikutinya. Lalu merka saling menatap.

" Kau mau menikah denganku, Nami?" Luffy dengan perkataan yang sangat romantis bertanya itu pada Nami. Entah belajar dari mana Luffy bisa berkata romantis. Nami yang juga menatap Luffy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

#END#

* * *

**Gimana ceritanya? menegangkan ya? saya belum pandai membuat cerita Humor. Apa datar?**

**Hehehhe ^_^**

**Mohon Review saja ya...**


End file.
